The present invention pertains to a rotary combine preferably of the type having axially extending threshing and separating means comprising rotors coacting with concave grates and, more particularly, the invention pertains to combines having a pair of threshing and separating units respectively comprising a rotor and complementary concave and grates in side-by-side relationship. The combine also preferably is of the mobile type having a header on the forward end for purposes of cutting and consolidating crop material to be threshed by the combine, said header delivering a substantially steady stream of said cut material to an elevator which moves the consolidated crop material to the threshing means of the combine which comprises the side-by-side threshing units referred to above.
The threshing units thresh the material supplied thereto and the threshed and some partially threshed material is discharged through a grid-like pattern of openings in the concave and grate onto a material cleaning mechanism comprising a grain pan which extends transversely between opposite sides of the combine below said threshing and separating unit and extending from the forward end of a threshing unit rearwardly for discharge onto sieve mechanism which further separates the desired crop material from waste material such as chaff and the like.
In the preferred construction of the grain pan, which is horizontally disposed and extends between opposite sides of the combine at least beneath the major forward portion of the threshing units, a series of longitudinally extending divider strips in it are spaced transversely across said pan to define a series of shallow channels which extend longitudinally along the grain pan and the rearward, discharge ends thereof discharge threshed and possibly a limited amount of partially threshed material onto the sieve mechanism. It has been found in operation of combines of this type that greater efficiency is achieved if the material discharged from the threshing unit is distributed substantially evenly transversely across the grain pan but the threshing units of conventional combines of the type to which the present invention pertains have not effected such even distribution of threshed and partially threshed material onto the grain pan to the degree desired for maximum efficiency.
The present invention pertains to combines of the type employing a pair of threshing units arranged in side-by-side relationship such as shown for example in prior U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,626,472; issued Dec. 7, 1971, in the name of Rowland-Hill and No. 3,742,686, also in the name of Rowland-Hill and issued July 3, 1973.
Further, while the combines of the two aforementioned patents, which employ pairs of side-by-side threshing units are of the type to which the present invention pertains, combines having a single, longitudinally extending threshing and separating compartment and a coacting rotor means may employ, to advantage, principles of the present invention, a typical example of such single rotor of exemplary type being illustrated in prior U.S. Pat. No. 3,827,443, to Drayer, issued Aug. 6, 1974.